Splatoon 3 (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Splatoon 3 (The Fantendo Switch version of the game) is the third installment of the Splatoon series which is a sequel to both Splatoon 1 and Splatoon 2, developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The premise remains the same, shooting Ink all over a certain map and splat opponents, and with new weapons and gear styles. In the new installment, the game features Offline Turf Wars, Offline Ranked Battles, Offline Squad Battles, and Offline Salmon Run, for consumers who don't have Online Access, and as easier methods to increase ranks and skill. And also, Story Mode has a 2-4 player Co-Op mode. Story Base Game In Splatoon 3's story mode, the main player is Agent 7, and with additional players, can form up to 4 heroes. The 4 heroes are codenamed: Agent 7 (Player 1), Agent 3 (Player 2), Agent 4 (Player 3), and Agent 8 (Player 4) Since Agents 3 and 4 are Inklings and Agent 8 is an Octoling, Agent 7 can either be an Inkling or an Octoling. The story is about finding a new place to create a new civilization. Throughout the story, the players must battle against a horde of Salmonids. The Final Boss, is a Giant Salmonid Blimp which is controlled by an Evil Salmonid leader named: Salmon King, a Shark like Salmonid who is the leader of the Salmonids who is a homicidal psychopath who wants to create an Evil lair for the Salmonids' Base of Operation. After defeating Salmon King, the 4 Agents persuade the Leader of the Octarians, DJ Octavio, to create a new civilization. The End Result is Octoville, a New city akin to Inkopolis, only that the new Octarian Civilization uses Solar energy (Solar Panels all over the Buildings), Wind Energy (Windmills surrounding the city), Water Energy (Has a Water dam nearby), and Nuclear Energy (Has a Nuclear plant a little far away from Octoville) The Epilogue has Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio in an attempt to assure that the Inklings and the Octarians can be friends again with the help of the Squid Sisters and Team Off the Hook. Gameplay improvements Overall Everything goes like normal, only this time, the game modes can be played with 12 people, which means 6 vs. 6. With 6 vs. 6 mode, the Turf Wars are 5 minutes long while Ranked Battles and Squad/League Battles are 7 minutes long, and Salmon Run is 5 waves long. Offline mode In Splatoon 3, the Ink Battles that are usually played online can now finally be played Offline with BOTs or CPU Inklings/Octolings, and your Rank is also affected with Offline Battles. Squid Party Squid Party mode is where Everyone is set into Solo and their Inks will NOT hurt each other, because this game mode is about showing off style. The game mode is always set to 10 minutes, and the goal, is having fun, with the end results is everyone winning. Up to 12 players can play. Even Offline mode is available. New Outfit types A new type of gear is now available for the female Inklings and Octolings. The new gender exclusive headgear is a Hair Bow and the new gender exclusive clothing is a Dress. Due to partnership with Masahiro Anbe, the Ika Musume gears made their triumphant return. The Panel de Pon exclusive outfits also make a return but as part of the BASE GAME. Minigames Squid Puzzle The minigame Squid Puzzle is a competitive Puzzle based minigame, representing Panel de Pon. In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Squid Puzzle is present in Splatoon 1 and Splatoon 2, so the minigame, along with the 4 other minigames make a return. Squid Puzzle can be played Solo, or competitively from 2-4 players. The gameplay is literally Panel de Pon. Category:Splatoon Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Crossover Element Category:Culture Based Games Category:Fashion Based Games Category:Multiplayer Focused Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games